Harry Potter-Year Two
by Mindy McCawley
Summary: I'm really bad at these! This story is NOTHING like the second book, it's just my imagination going wild!
1. Default Chapter

I quietly walked to the front door of an unknown house, several blocks from where I lived. I knocked on the door. A pudgy child answered the door. "WHAT?" He asked rudely. "Is Mr. Harry Potter in?" I asked. "MOM! Someone wants to talk to Harry." He said. Harry ran to the door. "I'm Harry Potter." He said. "Mr. Potter, my name is Lilly Peters, if I could, I would like to speak with you." I said. A tall muggle lady walked to the door. "Why do you wish to see Harry?" She asked. "I am a student from his old school. I came to see how he was doing. Do you mind if it's alright with Harry, if we take a walk?" I asked. "No." She said. She turned and walked away. "Harry, close the door." She said. Harry did. "Sorry, but I don't remember you going to my school." Harry said. "That's because I didn't. I know quite well how muggles are. I live with 3 bad ones myself." I said. "Do you go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "I will this year. I have been taking summer lessons to get caught up with kids my age." I said. "You will like it." He said. "I hope. The reason I came to talk with you is because I am in the situation you were in." I started. "I used to live with my parents, they were friends with your parents, but my parents died, not but a few days after yours, they had been close to dieing sense the day of your parent's death. I was sent to live with my muggle aunt and uncle. I live with them." I explained. "How do you know all of that? About them being friends with my parents?" Harry asked. "My mother wrote me a note, and my aunt was nice enough to give it to me." I said. "I see. Did…did it say anything about my parents?" Harry asked. "A little. Nothing much." I said. "I would love to see it some time." Harry said. "I could bring it buy later tonight." I said. "My aunt and uncle wouldn't allow it." Harry said. "Well, will tomorrow work?" I asked. "Yes, it will work just fine, by the way do you have all the supplies you need for school?" Harry asked. "Yes, I have them from my summer course." I said. "Great, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said. He turned and walked home with I kept walking back home. I walked in the house. "Where were you?" My aunt asked. "Just visiting someone." I said. "I'm sure you were, next time you'll tell me where you're going." She said. My little cousin came down the stairs in a ballerina costume, and stuck her tonge out at me. "Go to your room." My aunt told me. I nodded, and walked to my room. "Harry Potter! I can't believe I met Harry Potter." I said. 


	2. Chapter 2-The Letter

"Harry!" I called as I got to his house seeing he was outside. "Lilly, it's nice to see you again." He said. "You too, anyway, I have the letter." I said. "Great, may I read it?" He asked. "Go on!" I said pushing the letter towards him. He read it making sure he caught ever bit of information that may have had to do with his parents. When he was done I held my breath. "Lilly, this was so helpful, thank you." Harry said. "I sure wish I could have been old enough to remember my parents." I said. "Yeah, me too." Harry said. "So, who's the other kid in your house?" I asked. "My dreadful cousin Dudley." Harry said. "I have a cousin, a 5 year old girl, she's a horror!" I said. "So who's your favorite teacher?" Harry asked. "Professor Mcgonagll." I said. "Mine is surely NOT Snape! He clearly does not like me." Harry said. "I…I heard you're a bloody good Quidditch player. What is a game like?" I asked. "It's really dangerous! I surely wouldn't survive without Fred and George. It's exciting though." Harry said. "I'll be the first to attend a Qudditch match when school starts." I said. "I can't wait for school to start next week!" Harry said. "Me either! My muggle family HATES me!" I said. "Same with me. School is so much better." Harry said. "Do you think once school started, I could maybe tag along with you?" I asked. "Sure! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Harry said. "I can't wait to learn to fly." I said. "It's great! You can't find anything like it!" Harry said. "Have you ever used the Sorting Hat?" I asked. "Yes, I'm in Griffindor." He said. "Does it hurt?" I asked. "Not at all." He said. "How does it sort?" I asked. "You sit in a chair, and put it on. It reads your mind, and chooses." He said. I nodded, it seemed easy enough. "Harry! GET IN HERE!" The tall, unpleasant woman yelled. "Well, I have to go. I hope to see you before we meet on platform 9 ¾." Harry said. "Count on it!" I said. We waved and walked away. I turned and walked towards my muggle's house. I walked in. My cousin was there to annoy me as I walked into the house. "What is SOOO exciting about that kid you keep going to visit?" She said in a snobby voice. "Harry is not just ANY kid. He an amazing star." I said. "Then why haven't I heard of him?" She asked. "Because you may not know everything. And I can promise you Harry would always be out of your knowledge." I said. "Why not?" She asked. "Your mom doesn't want me filling your head with my "rubbish" OK?" I asked. 


End file.
